Revolt
by LadyLuna0424
Summary: Albion has been conquered and the King and Queen imprisoned. Logan and the Princess have been located to a safe place with Sir Walter and Reaver as their guards. The Prince and Princess are the only ones who can save the kingdom. First fanfic, please don't hate me if it sucks. Rated M just in case. Reaver/Princess
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable. This a disclaimer for all chapters.**

* * *

"You and I both know what's coming, Reaver," the King paced the length of his study.

"Yes, the brutes do seem to be more active than usual."

"Does your information give an estimate on when they might attack?"

"All I know is that it will be soon."

"Then it's time to send the children away."

"If you wish for them to live, it would be wise. It's a good thing they're so young and most outside the kingdom don't know about them. Garth and the cow have insured that they don't know about Logan and your dear daughter. You still have yet to tell me what you and your beautiful wife named her."

"Charlotte."

"Beautiful name. How has Logan taken to his new little sister?"

"Like he loves being a big brother. He constantly is doting on her and wants to hold her. He's already made a promise to protect her. Just the other day, he threatened a nobleman who tried to hold her without permission. He's a natural big brother."

"What are you going to do about sending them away? Your wife isn't going to like being away from her children, and is oh so vocal, not in a good way, either."

"She's not going to like them being dead, either. I don't like this idea, but if I want my children to live, the kingdom I worked so hard for to remain, this is my only option. So I'm cashing in my favor with you."

"And what is it you want from me?"

"The protection of Logan and Charlotte and the insurance that one of them will be on the throne of Albion when they're ready."

"Very well, Sparrow, I promise to protect them and help them gain the crown. However, we both know I won't be able to keep them safe when my 'annual obligation' comes."

"That is why I want you to be a distant guard. You don't have to have any contact with them; just keep your eye on them to make sure they're safe, but, if they do encounter danger that their near guard can't handle alone, I do expect you to step in."

"Who is this 'near guard'?"

"Sir Walter Beck, the one man who I trust to raise my children, if I am not there to do it myself."

"Should I feel offended?" Reaver said with his signature smirk.

"You know you could never handle my children. If Charlotte is anything like Logan was, you'd probably shoot her then Logan for trying to get revenge on you. That being said, if you ever try to touch my daughter in any sexual way, I will come back from the dead and kill you."

"I would never dream of having the ghost of an angry king of whose daughter I've _touched_," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Reaver."

"Oh, very well, but, if she's half as beautiful as your wife, it will be hard to resist."

* * *

"Mother, may I hold her?" Logan was out in the garden, keeping a watchful eye on his mother and baby sister.

"May I ask why you always want to hold her?" His mother asked laughing slightly at her son's behavior since his sister's birth.

"Is it not my job, as her big brother, to protect her and spoil her?"

"That doesn't mean you have to hold her all the time."

"I'm sorry, Mother. I apologize if I made you feel as if you were doing an inadequate job as a mother. I know it is not so, as you have been a brilliant mother to me. As has Father been a brilliant father. In fact, I feel honored to have parents such as you and him…"

She smiled as her son talked himself into a hole, "Logie, Logie, you need not apologize your Father and I know how much you love us, as we love you. And I believe I speak for both your Father and I, when I say thank you for your praises but we are not perfect, as both you and Charlie are."

"She is perfect. If she takes after you, she will give Father more problem than the kingdom does when she starts looking for suitors."

"That she will," they both looked up at the sound of the King's voice.

"How was your meeting, Husband?"

"You know how he is, but he agreed."

"Logie, why don't you take Charlie and go play."

"Yes, Mother," he reached for his sister.

"Logan, wait," his father stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Come here," the King held out his arms for his son to walk into. They hugged, the king clutching Logan close. "Whatever happens, my son, know that I love you. And I _need_ you to protect Charlie and yourself. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course, Father. You know I love you and would do anything you ask of me."

The king pulled his wife into the hug, being careful with the small child in her arms. They relished in what they soon would find out was their last moment as a family for many years to come.

* * *

It had been six years since the Prince and Princess were forced to leave their home and their parents. Reaver had kept his promise and protected the children.

Their home just outside of Brightwall allowed for them to get supplies as needed, be far away from Bowerstone, away enough from civilization to not cause suspicion in the townspeople, and close to a library where they can be properly educated.

The Princess was currently hiding under the bridge near the house, waiting for Logan to find her, when she heard a man's footsteps. Thinking it to be Logan, she giggled. The man stopped, directly over her, for a second before continuing on to the house.

She waited for a minute before poking her head out to see who it was, only to discover no one there. She turned around, towards the path, to be faced with a tall, handsome man with black pants and boots, a long white coat with fur, a tan vest, a black cravat, a tall black top hat with goggles resting on the brim, and a pistol pointed at her.

"You should be more careful who you spy on, little girl."

"I'm not spying on anyone. This is my home."

"You live under a bridge?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I live in the house with my brother and guardian."

He put the gun down and holstered it, "Very well."

"What are you doing here? We rarely get visitors," her blue eyes shined at the thought of a visitor.

"I am here to discuss something with Sir Walter."

She opened her mouth to say something when she heard Logan's voice, "Charlie! Charlie, where are you?!"

"You should go find your brother. I would hate for him to think you've been abducted."

"I can walk you to the house," she said hoping to stay close to him for as long as she possibly could.

"I'm sure I can find my way, Princess?"

"Why did you just call me 'Princess'?"

"Do you question everything?"

She blushed, looking down at her feet, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No offense; now, run along," he made a shooing motion.

She proceeded to do as told, but stopped at the stairs, turning around, "May I ask your name?"

"You may but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

And with that, they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Twelve years have passed since I first meet the handsome man in the top hat. Twelve years have passed since I saw him. Twelve years have passed since he started haunting my dreams. I was only six when I met him and I felt as if I was looking at a god, I was so awestruck. I knew I had a crush on him and it only grew as more time passed without seeing him.

As my crush grew, so did I. Walter taught me melee and ranged combat. He said that I had a natural affinity towards ranged weapons, more specifically, pistols. Logan also had been taught, but had more of an affinity towards melee weapons. Walter taught us how to read and write, history, mathematics, different languages, and what we couldn't learn from him we either learned from each other or from books in the Brightwall Academy.

A year ago, I decided that I wanted to go out and start adventuring. After a long session of yelling and calmly talking, Walter and Logan finally agreed to let me go on the condition that I send letters and return home on occasion.

A few months into my adventuring, a stray dog started to follow me and, eventually, I let him stay with me and befriended him.

Now I am working for a gang of female mercenaries, the Ladies of the Black Sun, against Logan's better wishes.

One day, on my way back to the house, when I ran into him, literally, I walked straight into his back. As I started to fall back, he whipped around and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to him.

"Well, it seems we're making a habit of this," he said, looking down on me.

Looking up, I recognized him as my little girl self's crush then I noticed his face. He looked to be late twenties/early thirties when I met him as a child and now he looked no older. There were no wrinkles, no age spots, not even a blemish, other than a small heart tattoo on apple of his left cheek, to signify there had been any time passing since our last meeting. Though his eyes, once a bright snakelike green, were now hazel.

None of this made since to me. How can a man look to have not aged a day in twelve years and change his eye color so drastically?

"It's impolite to stare, Princess."

I shook my head, clearing it of its confused state, and stepped back, out of his arms, "My apologies, Sir." I bowed slightly to him, "I was not watching where I was going."

"Yes, well, no one was hurt or dirtied so all is well."

"If I may ask, Sir, why do I always find you near my house?"

"Is this your house? It was to my understanding that you don't live here anymore."

"How did –"

"Anyway, I was just on my way to speak to Sir Walter. Would you care to walk with me, since we are going in the same direction?"

"I do not walk with strangers."

"But we are hardly strangers."

"We do not know each other's names."

"We will just have to fix that, won't we? Reaver, at your service," he took my hand and made a big show of bowing down and kissing my knuckles. He let his lips linger for a few seconds, I felt myself getting a little bit flustered.

When he stood straight again, still holding my hand and smirking, I said, trying to sound like he hadn't affected me, "Charlie."

"I knew a Charlie once. Man thought he was an adventurer. I believe he died in some tomb somewhere."

I was about to say something when I heard my dog start to growl. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking at Reaver, "Rebel, down boy."

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and his tongue hanging out of his mouth from the left corner of his mouth.

I looked back to Reaver seeing he had his arm out for me to take, "Shall we?"

I took his arm and smiled, "We shall."

The rest of the walk to the house was silent with Rebel excitedly running ahead of us then looking back at us and running back.

When we got to the house, Walter was already outside waiting for us, "Charlotte, there you are. I was just about to go looking for you." His eyes zeroed in on Reaver, "What are you doing, Reaver? I know this trip isn't about your annual absents."

"It's time."

Walter's face changed from annoyed to worried, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the Barbarian King is starting to send search parties out and is starting to get suspicious of me. I can't keep the façade going much longer."

"Very well, bring the Princess inside. I'll go get Logan."

I was extremely confused at this point, "What is going on?"

"Everything will be explained shortly, Princess. Just get in the house."

"Why is everyone calling me 'Princess'?"

Reaver didn't wait for anyone to respond before opening the door to the house and shoving me in, "Sit down and shut up."

I tried to say something.

"I said 'shut up'."

I closed my mouth and sat down, waiting for Walter and Logan.

When they returned, Logan sat next. Walter and Reaver were standing in front of us, sharing a look that I couldn't quite figure out.

Walter looked back at us, "I guess I'll start. Logan, I'm sure you remember this but Charlie, as you were just a baby when it happened, I can assume that you are very confused by all this. Eighteen years ago, your father ordered me to take the both of you and find somewhere safe, where you would neither be discovered by the Barbarians nor be attacked."

"Why would this barbarians want us?" I asked.

"To us against the King of Albion, your father, to assure that he had no heir to the throne."

I looked over at Logan, "You knew about this?"

"I knew about how we would be forced to leave the castle and our parents, but I didn't know why."

"So, what, I wasn't allowed to know about my parents, but everyone else could? You all lied to me." I pointed at Walter, "You told me that my parents were dead."

"There is no guaranty that your parents are alive."

Reaver decided to speak up at this point, "Actually there is; the Barbarians are keeping the King and Queen imprisoned in the dungeons of the castle."

"Why are they keeping them alive?"

"That's not the point. The point is that –"

He never got to finish that sentence because a firebomb was thrown through the front window, shattering on impact with the ground, catching everything in its vicinity on fire and spreading fast.

* * *

**Review so I know you guys are liking the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I want to warn readers that come about mid-August I will be starting up school again and will not be able to update as often. I'll try to post as often as I can. I also want to thank those who reviewed. You gave me the encouragement to complete this chapter. Lastly, I could use some help on where to have the Barbarians hailing from. If anyone has any ideas, I am more than happy to consider them. Just review or PM me.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Reaver and I pulled out our guns in perfect unison, leaving Walter and Logan scrambling for their weapons. Rebel was by my side ready to pounce on the first enemy to walk through the door. After Walter and Logan found their weapons, we all had our aim on the door, waiting for someone to come through. Then we saw smoke coming up under the door and realized no one was coming through the door and we had no way out due to the door being on fire.

"Well, we're screwed," I declared to no one in particular.

"No, we're not. There should be a hatch that'll lead to a cave system under the house somewhere around here," Walter said, starting to look. "Here it is… and it's locked," he sighed.

"Walter move," I said as I turned aiming at the lock. He backed away and I fired, effectively breaking the lock.

Walter moved the broken lock out of the way, removed the trapdoor, and dropped into the uncovered hole. Logan followed him, along with Rebel. Reaver and I moved to the hole, still keeping an eye on the door. Reaver jumped down and I was about to follow when someone jumped from the upstairs balcony.

"Kyle?"

"Charlie?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"My house."

"You're the princess?"

"It would appear so."

"I was hired to take the ex-prince and princess out, but, as it's you and your brother, I can't do it now. Protect the sister gang and all that. Mind if we get out of here."

"Yeah, come on," I started to ease myself down into the hole, with the help of someone's hands on my lower body. Once my feet were on the ground, I saw that it was Reaver helping me down.

We were about to move on when Kyle dropped down.

"Who the hell is this?" Reaver asked.

"Kyle, Reaver. Reaver, Kyle."

"You realize how dangerous it is to bring him?"

Kyle said, "I'll protect the leader of my sister gang. Especially, since if I don't the rest of her gang could brutally murder my gang."

"Fine, you want to bring another mercenary along, very well, but don't go apologizing to me when he betrays you."

Walter said, "Enough fighting. If it's another blade against the Barbarians then I'm all for it and if Charlie trusts him then so do I."

We started to walk down the dark cave-like corridor.

We had been walking for an hour when Logan asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere in Mistpeak," Walter said. "We should be getting to the end soon."

A few more minutes and we were there, another hole covered with a trapdoor. Walter pushed the door open and turned to me, "Up you get, Princess."

He knitted his fingers together and put them palm up. I put one foot in his hands and he vaulted me up. The few brief seconds I was in the air, a pair of strong, bulging arms grabbed a hold of me, pulling me away from the hole. I screamed, not being able to get to my gun because I dropped it in the commotion. I heard the guys still in the hole, scrambling to get up. A hand covered my mouth, muffling my screams. I tried to bite the hand, but it arched so that it still covered my mouth but was out of range of my teeth.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, when will you learn to look before you jump?" He removed his hand and let me go.

"Saker? Why are you here?"

"How impolite of you to ask that when you're in my camp."

I heard Logan's voice behind me ask, "Do you know everyone who's a mercenary?"

"Not everyone; just everyone in the area," I responded.

"That makes me feel so much better," he said, sarcastically.

"Logan, don't start. I'm not doing this right now."

"No, we are going to do this right now. Our agreement to your traveling was that you stay out of trouble. Being a mercenary is not what I call staying out of trouble."

We continued arguing for a few minutes, not noticing Kyle and Saker leaving the cabin that the hole opened up to and Walter and Reaver talking quickly before Reaver left, as well.

"Prince, Princess, can you stop arguing?"

"He started it."

Logan said, "What are you, six?"

I was about to lunge at him when Walter stepped between us, "There will be time for arguing later. Right now, I need to get you two ready."

"For what?" I asked.

"To regain your blood right."

"A revolution you mean."

"Yes, but you can't do it alone. You're going to need allies and a lot of them."

"Okay, Logan can deal with getting leaders with armies, no matter how small, and anyone who is willing to fight Albion's 'oppressors'," I turned to Logan. "You've always been good at convincing people. I'll go ahead and use my connections to get anyone else. I'm sure I can convince Saker to at least lend me some men."

"Sounds like a plan; I have a few contacts that will at least be a good place to start. Am I to assume that Logan and I are to stay together?"

"It would be best; however, it might just do him some good to explore the world alone. It would also give you more time to make more connections. If I am correct in believing, these Barbarians are strong enough to conquer Albion even with the kingdom's army fighting them; which means we're going to need to be stronger," I looked around and just now noticed Reaver gone. "Where's Reaver?"

"He went back to Millfields. He's our only way to know what's going on in the castle so it's best if he stays there and tries to avoid any suspicion."

* * *

**Review so I know you guys are liking the story.**

**Next chapter, prepare for Reaver's POV.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Yet again want to thank Reviewers, most importantly guestiful. You really helped me decide on where to have the barbarians come from and what their whole deal is. I also want to thank MrsMerleDixon. I am so happy to have my first favorite and follower on this story. I was literally jumping for joy when I saw those emails.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading,**_

_**LadyLuna0424**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

She certainly grew up well. Her once awkward, childish posture is now that of a woman who knows her influence and uses every ounce of it to get her way. Her hair, once short and choppy, long and beautiful waves of brown tinted with red only visible in the sun. Her eyes gleaming with youth and beauty. Her frame less than a head shorter than me, lean with perfectly sculpted muscles, and such a beautiful endowment of her chest. She certainly did take after her mother.

My thoughts of the Princess were broke when the carriage's door opened, "We have arrived at your destination, Master Reaver."

I stepped out of the carriage, thanked him with a bullet in his head, and continued on my way up the steps of the castle. As I stepped through the doors, the barbarian king, Walnan, walked down the stairs leading to the throne room.

"I always know to expect you as soon as I hear the gun fire."

"You flatter me so."

"What did the man do this time?" The king asked as he came to a stop in front of me.

"I found his voice offending."

The king chuckled, "It's a wonder how you have any servants left, given the way you go through them. It's something I've always liked about you. Do you still have that Barry Hatch fellow?"

"Yes, I've grown rather fond of him; minus the vulgarity of some of his actions, however, I working on beating it out of him."

"Of course, now, on to why I asked you here. I have a few guests that will be arriving in a month and I need you to organize a welcoming party for them. All expenses that are required will be taken care of by me. I just need you to plan it."

"If I may ask, will such a get together be hosted at the castle?"

"I was rather hoping that I could use your 'Wheel of Misfortune" for the event, if you'll allow it, that is."

"I would be honored to host such an event at my manor. Everything will be planned to your preference."

"Good, I just have one thing that I require of it."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Make it a masquerade."

"It shall be done," I quickly walked out of the castle and to my carriage, already having a new carriage driver waiting.

* * *

Arriving at my manor, I ignored everyone while walking to my study. I quickly opened the door and closed it behind me, locking it. After I had locked it, I noticed another presence in the room. I reached for my gun, but before my fingers even brushed the stock of the pistol, the business end of a gun was pressed to my temple and my gun was removed from its holster on my thigh by the person.

"You know it's interesting that you have a Dragonstomper .48 when the only person rumored to have one in centuries is the Hero of Skill, and he had all but one. Given that I have the one he didn't have that leaves you a few options: one, you found it; two, you stole it; or three, you are him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do know. In fact, the way you handled the gun, you either have great skill, have had the gun for a while, or both; which means you know exactly what type of gun this is and its history."

I turned around when the person lowered the gun pressed to my temple and was faced with the princess, "How is it that you got in here without any of my servants noticing?"

"I'm sneaky and really good at staying in the shadows. Now, if you will, answer the question."

"If I was the Hero of Skill, then how is it that I am still young and devilishly handsome?"

"Reaver, I would prefer if you didn't talk to me as if I was an incompetent child."

"But if I am what you're insinuating then you _are_ a child to me," I started walking towards here, backing her up against my desk.

"I know that there is something strange about you. You haven't aged since I first met you twelve years ago and you have hazel eyes instead of green, so either I'm crazy or you're immortal and have the miraculous ability to change your eye color."

I sighed, "You're going to find out eventually anyway, so why not? You might want to sit down."

I moved to sit on one of the chairs in front of my desk and she sat on the other one.

"I assume you've heard about what happened with Oakvale's destruction?"

"All I've read about it is that something happened that killed everyone living there and eventually the Darkwood Marshes spread out to engulf the area."

"The Shadow Court and I happened. I used to live there, before it was destroyed; I grew up there, had family there, the love of my life there, but one day, I nearly died. I was swimming in the ocean and went underwater without realizing there was a riptide under me. I got caught in it and, obviously, started struggling to reach the surface. As I continued struggling, I got deeper and deeper. It wasn't until I couldn't see any light that I started thinking, 'I don't want to die. I don't want to die.' And it was as if the Shadow Court read my mind because they were there. I made the deal in dire circumstances; I didn't ask questions I just did it. I wanted life and I got it, but at the cost of my home, my family, and my love.

"I had managed to make it to the surface after that, but, when I did, I turned to look at the town and it had been engulfed in flames. I could see people running from the burning buildings only to be chased by shadows. I could hear the screams of women trying to save their children, men yelling at others, trying to fight the shadows and save people from the burning buildings, the children screaming for their mothers and fathers before they were quieted forever; but what I heard most was the familiar voices of my loved ones calling out for me.

"I swam back a fastest as I could and when I reached the shore I ran to my home only to find it burning and my loved ones lying on the ground dead. All save for one, _Her_, the love of my life. I ran to her, holding her in my arms. I had just enough time to tell her what happened and for her to tell me she didn't blame me and to say goodbye before she died in my arms. I just stayed there for a while, clutching her to my chest, crying, begging Avo to bring her back to me even just for me to feel her kiss one last time. Eventually, I stopped crying enough to notice a whooshing noise. I looked up and saw that the shadows were retreating and the town was quiet. I quickly got up and started following the shadows, hoping that they would lead me to the Shadow Court.

"They did. I practically had steam coming out of my ears by the time I was in front of the Shadow Court. I yelled at them, telling them to bring everything back. They told me they couldn't and that that was part of the deal. I said that it wasn't fair for them to keep a deal that was struck under life or death circumstances, but they didn't care and they said that I would find out the rest of the deal later.

"I lived on in misery for another year hoping that the Shadow Court had forgotten about me, but I was a fool to believe so. Nine months later, a seal appeared in the house I was living in along with a note telling me, in detail what the rest of the deal was. I had to bring a young and beautiful sacrifice to the Shadow Court or they would take my life in return. I was going to give them my life willingly, but then the day that I was supposed to bring the sacrifice came and went and the next morning I woke up, think that I would be dead but instead had a different eye color and the seal along with a few of my more valuable possessions were gone. Apparently, a thief came during the night and stole them. After the day ended the seal and any that hold it get teleported to the Shadow Court and get used as a sacrifice.

"The next year, I was ready for the sacrifice. I didn't want to die so I had someone already in line. By this point I had already been crowned Pirate King and made ties that I didn't want to lose. I had become cold and heartless but I didn't care, I still don't care. I continued to live on making the sacrifice and, yes, I was around when the six Dragonstompers were created and I killed everyone who had one except the owner of the last one, as you can see you are still alive. Now, does that answer your question?"

"Why did you tell me all that? I mean, you could have just given me a simple explanation, but you didn't."

"You just remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh, well, you've answered my questions. Here's your gun back," she placed the gun on my desk. "I'll just be going now," she walked over to the window, opened it, and swung a leg over the sill.

"Charlie," she looked back at me, "use the front door next time."

"Who says there's going to a next time?"

"I just know there is."

She smiled at me before swing her other leg over and dropped down, into the night and out of sight.

I got up and walked over to the small table where a crystal decanter of whiskey and crystal glasses was placed. Filling a glass with whiskey, I thought back to who Charlie reminded me of, "Damn you, Celeste. It's been centuries since I held your dying form in my arms and yet you still have found your way back into my life."

"You're right she has found a way into your life just not in the way you're thinking."

My glass crashed to the ground as the hand holding it, instinctively, went to my holster and I whipped around.

* * *

**Review so I know you guys are liking the story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Theresa, what are you doing here? We both know that I refused to that you tell me any of my future."

"We agreed on future, yes, but not present or past."

"Why is it you always insist on being vague?"

"She reminds you of Celeste for a reason, Reaver," she said, ignoring me. "Think about how she's acted and think about how Celeste acted. It's the same for a reason."

"If you tell me it's because Celeste was reincarnated and Charlie is her, I'm calling you on your bullshit."

"Call it what you will but it will not change the truth."

"It's impossible. Celeste's soul was taken by the Shadow Court."

"No, it wasn't. No matter how hard the shadows may try, no one could take a soul as pure and as powerful as Celeste's. Even Death could not contain her."

"By your logic, life shouldn't either."

"Life is what gives her strength. She is life. Much like you are death."

"Excuse me?"

"You cause death. Every year, you make someone sacrifice their youth to you. You are the cause for their early death. This is not the first life you've experienced. And in each of your lives, you cause death before you met her. Apart, you both are your own entities, together you're something great. You both are meant to be together, but with each of your incarnations, something has always happened to cause you to be apart."

"What do you expect of me? You're obviously telling me for a reason, what is it?"

"Death must change in order for Life and Death to join."

"I'm not changing."

"You will change. You already have and the deeper you fall in love with her the more you will change. I am only here to warn you that you have to protect her this time or you might not get a second at saving her."

"What do you mean?"

"A soul can only be brought so many times. This may be your last chance to reunite before both of your souls are destroyed," she barely got through the last syllable before she vanished.

"Is it 'Let's all drop in on Reaver, expectantly, day'?" I said to myself.

* * *

**Reviews and follows appreciated.**

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter I know. I had this written the last time I posted, but wanted to add more, and writing today caused the chapter to get longer than I wanted. I know Reaver may sound a bit OOC, but I'm working on getting how I write him more Reaver-ish. The 2nd part of this should be posted later tonight or tomorrow. I want to apologize for my lack of posts, life got in the way and I let my writing slip up a bit.**_

_**For those who are interested, I plan to have a sequel to this story once it is done. I have already been throwing ideas around and if anyone has suggests for it or this story, I'm more than happy to consider them.**_

_**One more thing, can anyone tell me want is the purpose of a Beta.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: As I promised, part 2. And longest chapter yet.**_

_**Warning: this chapter contains blood and gore and semi-sex (Read the end and you'll understand). You have been warned.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Charlotte, it's good to see you again."

One minute I'm in front of my gang, managing to convince them to support Logan, the next my surroundings are grayed and pause and a strange, hooded woman is in front of me.

"Do I know you?"

"I am Theresa. I helped your father in his journey to fulfill his destiny, and now I am here to help you fulfill yours. As future queen of Albion, you will have to face many dangerous things that I, in no way, can prepare you for."

"It is not me that will be the ruler of Albion."

"You are the only one who can take this path."

"Look, I can see that your eyes are bad, so I will just spell this out for you. I don't want to be queen. The only reason I'm helping in this endeavor is because Logan is my family and I don't want to see him dead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

The world around we returned to normal and the batty woman was gone. The women of my gang were returning to their duties around the camp and leaving to complete their assigned contracts. I quickly walked to the camp's exit and head off to get the men from Saker and convince his to let up on the dwellers and travelers in the area.

Logan and Walter were back in Brightwall; Walter giving Logan advice and drinking and Logan helping Samuel and the townsfolk, going into the reliquary beneath the library, and finding any allies he can. Last I heard of them, they were close to going to Mourningwood. When I heard this, I sent word to Walter to inform me where they were leaving from and that I would meet them there.

He quickly replied to meet them at the Mistpeak Monorail Station in a week's time. Now I am standing at the station, having gotten Saker to back off the dwellers and the men he promised ready to attack when I give the word, waiting for Walter and Logan to show.

Walter was the first to meet me, saying that Logan wanted to finish some things before leaving this side of Albion. Apparently, Logan had picked up a few new skills while he was in the reliquary and he was excited to show them to me.

That was one thing I could always count on with Logan, even though he was my big brother, he always found joy in the simplest of thing and always want me to be proud to call him my big brother. Sometimes, I forget that he is as old as he is because of his sometimes childish demeanor. I know that once this is all done with he is going to make the people of Albion so happy to call him their king.

It was a couple hours before he met us and before we were able to even get on the monorail, it blew up causing us to have to go through the hobbe infested tunnels that run under the rail.

Logan's mastery of will was astounding to me, I heard rumors of a new hero but to see that they were true and that they were my own brother was shocking. Even his growing strength and skill was shocking. The boy who always wanted to protect me had been replaced by a man in just a few weeks and I had missed it all. I realized that I missed the little boy, the one who could handle a sword but was clumsy with a gun and wanted to make me proud but never wanted to grow up, the one who always said that I would always be the only woman he would die to protect. But, even though I missed him, I knew the man who took his place would be so much better and one day would find someone to love and have little Logies with, who could make him happy when no one else can.

The hobbes were easy to dispatch and we were out of the tunnels and to the Mourningwood fort in no time.

Once there, Logan was brought to the mortar, Walter and Major Swift prepared for the oncoming hallow men forces at the front of the fort, and Ben and I prepared at the back of the fort, flirting back and forth, me trying to get Ben to blush and him trying to get revenge while we cleaned and checked our guns. It was instant friendship between us and I hoped that he survived the night.

Logan succeed in holding off the hallow men but, eventually, it became too much and they breached the fort. We lost few men in the fight. And when Lieutenant Simmons was raised from the dead, Logan and I had to fight it alone due to the rest of the men being knocked down. We were able to quickly set up a strategy: him being the tank and taking the hallow men's attention while I shoot at Simmons from a distance and taking care of any hallow men that got too close to Logan or that he couldn't get a handle on fast enough.

The fight was easy enough and when it was over the sun started to rise and the men got up off their asses. We left to Bowerstone after Logan made his promise to Major Swift. While we didn't run into trouble on the way to Bowerstone Industrial, I felt like someone was watching.

Upon arriving at Bowerstone, I left Walter and my brother to visit Walter's contact, Page, to go check on my properties, get supplies, check in with people who owe my favors and get their support, cash in my completed contracts, and help my brother with exterminating the annoying gnomes he agreed to retrieve. On my way through Bowerstone Market, I saw it. It was posted in the front window of the Cock in the Crown. The moment I saw it my blood froze. There was no way it could be true, I just saw them a few days ago. The camp was safe and couldn't be found by anyone who didn't know it was there.

I sprinted to the secret entrance in Bowerstone that lead to my mercenary gang's camp, hoping to any God that I didn't believe in that everything was fine.

Time passed slowly for me, it felt like forever when it couldn't have been more than a couple hours. The camp was located under the mountain ridge that separated Brightwall from Bowerstone. The only way any one would be able to attack would be to find an entrance to one of the tunnels that lead to almost everywhere in Albion. Every one of the girls were ordered to make their entrance into the passages unsuspicious and untraceable; they were ordered to stay in the shadows to avoid anyone finding the camp. I even ordered that none of our ally mercenary gangs know about the tunnels or the location of the camp.

The moment the camp came into view, my running went faster. There was blood everywhere, mangled limbs thrown about like children's toys, severed heads on spears sticking up from the ground, weapons left abandoned on the ground, innards shredded and left dangling from chopped up and torn apart bodies.

I fooled myself into think this wasn't the girls and women that I promised to protect until I saw the body of Elise, my best friend and second in command. Her body was mostly in one piece but was slashed. Her beautiful, bouncy strawberry-blond hair stained with blood. Her gang jacket torn and the logo on the back cut.

I knew who did this and, once I got the chance, I was going to kill him. The Barbarian King was going to pay for the death of the Black Suns; I would make sure of that. He had already caused the death of so many that I loved, him and his damned Balverine followers.

I said a quick prayer for each of the members, in their home language, lit a torch and started to burn the bodies before retreating to a safe distance and triggering the traps causing the rock ceiling to come crashing down on the camp.

I left, back to Bowerstone, forcing my pain down and letting the anger simmer. From here on, I would be alone, no one to understand this lost. From here, I would count the days until I could kill the man who did this. My gang, my sisters are dead because of me. I could have left the gang and never returned; I could have not asked them to join in this revolution.

My thoughts wandered while my legs carried me to Reaver's Mansion. My hand knocked on its own. When the door opened, my mind was still lost and my best guess was that Reaver was near the door when the servant who opened it asked what it was I was there for because I soon find myself in a chair in front of a roaring fire, with Reaver in a chair next to me, and a glass of what I hope in vodka cradled in both my hands.

"I see your thoughts are back from the realm they wandered off to."

I looked started at him. His posture relaxed and his clothes like he just came home from a hard day at work. His perfect hair top hat free and slightly tousled. He was free from his white, fur coat, tan vest, and cravat and his shirt was untucked. On his face, a light stubble had grown, more than likely over the day. He look scruffy and oh, so sexy.

He opened his mouth to say something and I launched myself at him before he could get a word out.

My lips worked eagerly at his soft warm lips and my arms went around his neck, my fingers threading into his silky, ebony brown hair. It took only seconds for him to respond, his lips working in sync with mine and one of his arms going around my waist, pulling me onto his lap, while the other's hand held my head in place, keeping me locked in the kiss.

I felt his tongue dart out of his mouth, licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I happily gave him. His tongue swirled around my mouth expertly while managing to keep my tongue from gaining dominance.

My body was in charge of what was happening, my mind scrambling to regain control. My inner goddess wanted nothing more than to jump his bones here in the chair while rational me knew it would only end in my heart breaking and wanted it to stop. On the outside, while the twins fought for control, my right leg swung over his lap so I was straddling him and his hand that was at my waist was tugging my jacket off my shoulders and my shirt over my head. The hand on my head was pulling the band that held my hair in a high ponytail.

My freed hair brush my naked shoulders as I pushed his shirt up his chest and, once it was gone, I started kissing his hairless chest.

At this point, the goddess was doing a happy dance and squealing with glee, stick-in-the-mud took this opportunity to tackle goddess and regain some control before Reaver put his arms under my legs and lifted me up higher on his body as he stood and carried me to the bed I didn't notice behind the chairs. Stick-in-the-mud's mouth dropped open at this, losing the control she just gained.

My back hit the blood-red, velvety duvet and Reaver quickly discarded my highway woman, black and gold boots and started untying and unlacing my black, grey, and gold highway woman pants. Once they both were gone, I was left in my panties and bra.

He climbed on top of me, kissing and sucking at my neck. My inner goddess won the fight, pushing Miss. Rational out of the way and allowed Reaver to have his wicked way with me.

* * *

_**A/N 2: I am working on my sex **_**_scenes and will try to have an actual one next time if it is wanted._**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the late post. I wrote this chapter 3 different time and am still not happy with it, but I needed to get it out. I am going to try and average about 2 chapters per month until next June. By then I should be done with this story and onto the sequel. If you would like a spoiler on the sequel, the picture on my profile is the cover for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

He pushed me up against the wall. His lips never leaving mine, his leg pushing my thighs apart, and his mask quickly thrown to the ground. My hands were in his hair, keeping him close, while his hands were tugging at the skirt of my floor length, black chiffon dress. Somehow, he was managing to keep his top hat on, no matter how hard I was trying to get it off him.

He pulled his lips away from mine and started kissing my bare shoulder, his breath tickling my neck, "You wore this dress knowing I wouldn't be able to resist it, didn't you?"

I smiled a guilty smile, "Maybe."

"Well, now you've made me late for my own party," he pulled back, keeping his hands on the black, silk band below my breasts.

I looked up at him, through the eye holes of my mask made of woven, black metal, "Technically, since the party is hosted here, you aren't late, merely, otherwise occupied."

"This is why I keep you around: wit that almost precedes my own."

"Right, that's the _only_ reason."

"I didn't say it was the only reason, now did I, ma chère?"

I pushed up onto the tips of my toes, managing to get a small kiss in before someone knocked on the door to his study.

He groaned, "Enter."

"Master Reaver, the guests are waiting for you in the dining hall," Barry's speech impediment his r's as usual.

Through the past couple weeks since Reaver and I started our arrangement, I had become more endeared to Barry. Even though he was beyond vulgar and was consistently trying to get me to sleep with him, I could see why Reaver kept him. He always obeyed what Reaver told him to do, in a quickly manner, and he was good at being discreet.

"We'll be there in a moment."

Barry left, closing the door, and we began to get ourselves in order. After looking for any loose strands of hair in a mirror, I turned around to Reaver straightening his clothes, "I think you're going to have a slight problem.

He looked back at me, "Well, if you hadn't come in here looking so delicious then I wouldn't have a problem."

I walked to him and unbuttoned his pants, "If you touch my hair, I will cut it off."

I dropped to my knees, pulling him out of his pants.

* * *

**Review, review, review. Plz.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Be reasonable about this, ma chère."

"You nearly killed him!" Reaver followed me out to his foyer.

"I had the situation entirely under control."

"Tell that Barry!"

"That was his own fault."

"You're the one who agreed to host those people."

"He knew what he was getting into when he involved himself with me. You know, too, so don't act like you don't."

"You know, for just a moment, I thought you changed, just slightly."

"That right there is why you get hurt. You always think that you know everything when you don't. You thought you could change me, you can't. You didn't even know how to keep a gang of mercenaries alive for more than a year."

I slapped him, "Don't you dare use that against me," I stormed out before he got the chance to respond.

"Why the hell were you and Page at the masquerade?"

Page replied, "_I_ was rescuing my men. Men that you failed to notice were locked in Reaver's mansion because you were too busy being his whore."

I pulled out my gun and aimed it at her, "I'm really not in the mood to deal with you."

Logan stepped between us, "Charlie, I don't know what has gotten into you, but put the gun down."

After a few minutes of a staring contest, I conceded.

"Thank you, now can we all talk about happened in the castle's courtyard."

Ben said, "That bastard of a king killed Swift in cold blood."

"He'll be avenged Ben. We all will make sure of that."

Walter rested his hands on that map table, leaning forward, "We won't have the troops to successfully take them down. Even with the Black Suns helping."

I stepped forward, "They won't be helping, actually. They're dead."

Everyone looked at me bewildered, but it was Logan who said anything, "What happened?"

"Our base got compromised, most of them were slaughtered. Anyone who survived have separated and moved out of Albion."

"I'm sorry; do you know who killed them?"

I contemplated telling the truth, but decided that they would just get in the way, "No, I have a theory that it was a rival gang, but when I find out who did it, I will kill them."

"Well, now we are definitely going need more troops," Page continued on with business. "Where are we going to get them?"

"Aurora," Walter stated.

"Aurora is a dead land. There's nothing there."

I winced, "That may not be entirely true."

"What do you mean _may_ not be true?"

"A member of an ally gang washed up there and, apparently, he found something. He never said what it was, but whatever it was he was terrified of it."

"If a gang member is afraid of whatever is over there then what allies can we expect to find there?"

"There has to be something and, last I checked, the 'King' doesn't know anything about this operation we have here, other than what he already knew before we really got started, so we have time."

Walter said, "Then it's settled, we head to Aurora as soon as we find a ship we can successfully 'borrow'."

"I believe that I can help with that," the voice sounded behind me, " I am a pirate, after all."

"Are we to expect to have you on this trip, Reaver?"

"Well, it is my ship, and I am still being held to my deal with the Old Hero King. I can't very well have the Princess off on some distant, foreign land with only you as protection."

"I just knew there was going to be an insult in there somewhere."

Page was glaring at Reaver, "I still don't like it that we're working with him."

"Ah, yes the Sewer Rat, how you always ruin my fun."

"You are lucky I haven't shot you, yet."

"You've already failed once in the past day, are you sure you want to risk another failure in front of your men?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone feel like having a shouting match today?"

Our small group quickly escaped the sewers and made a quick run to where Reaver's ship was, meeting little resistance from the King's army. Once on the ship and out to sea we found out why there was little resistance.

Ben stared, mouth agape, at the blockade, "They've blocked us in."

Reaver and I shared a look. Even mad at each other, we seemed to think alike so often, in the short time we knew each other, we barely needed words.

He was at the wheel and quickly jerked it to one side, turning the ship so one side faced the blockade, while I ran to the opposite side and dived into the water. Logan, seeing me do so, jumped in after me.

"What the hell, are you doing, Logan?"

"Helping you."

"Get back on the ship."

"No, I know what you're doing and know you're going to get killed in the process."

"I don't matter, Logan. You do. Those people need you. Don't risk your life for something like this."

"You matter to me. Dad made me promise to protect you."

"Protect me by getting back on the ship. You'll only get in my way."

I left him, hoping he listened. I climbed up the biggest one of the ships and quietly started taking out men. I heard the deafening boom of the cannons and the sound of splintering wood and spreading metal, see debris flying everywhere, smell smoke and burning wood and bodies. It was chaos. I only hoped the Reaver's ship and everyone aboard were alright.

Logan was right, I wasn't going to live through this. That was the reason I left Rebel on the ship, I didn't want him to die with me.

That was my last thought before a solider landed a shot on me sending me over the edge of the ship and into the dark, murky water where I was swallowed in black.


End file.
